The Hero
by Pippenpint
Summary: Harry starts having dreams that show what will happen to certain people in the future. He has fun with these dreams until he has a dream that shows Hermione in trouble. Will he put their past aside and save the girl he loves? Read and find out! Review!
1. A Sigh of Relief

Okay, this is my first fan fiction story so please review at give me tips, or something like that. This has kind of a slow beginning, but there will be a lot happening in the second chapter. So, I will keep updating and I hope you lie The Hero.

A Sigh Of Relief

Harry lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The worst part about the summer was being at 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley's just sat around the house and didn't do anything the least bid interesting. Harry didn't find watching television to be entertaining for nine hours straight.

He was so bored out of his mind that he actually thought he might be turning to jello. He was tired of waiting for any word from Ron or Hermione. It had been three weeks since school ended, but Harry thought they would have written right away. He at least thought Hermione would have written because she had mentioned something about them meeting for lunch at Diagon Alley. For a moment, Harry was wishing that letter would come even more than Ron's usual letter for him to stay with the Weasley's. Harry let out a long sigh.

Suddenly, a banging on the door nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Get down here!...Dinner!" Uncle Vernon usually only talked to Harry in a roaring voice.

This was the only excitement in Harry's day, which was pretty sad. He sauntered his way downstairs to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already waiting anxiously at the square table. This was their favorite part of the day…dinner.

Aunt Petunia had obviously given up on the diet because Dudley and Uncle Vernon's plates consisted of tow juice slices of pork roast, a heaping pile of mashed potatoes, and a small pile of peas (the only healthy part of the meal). And of course, Harry's plate consisted of half a slice of pork, a small spoonful of mashed potatoes, and four peas. He ate is dinner in silence until Dudley actually spoke to him.

"Are your weird friends coming to get you soon?" He actually sounded a bit scared. Dudley has not had very good experiences with anyone that ever came to pick up Harry. Either he nearly suffocated because his tongue was enlarged or he ended up looking like a pig.

"Yeah, I just don't know when," said Harry, disappointed.

"Well, the sooner the better," Vernon chimed in, "I can't have you mopping around this house all summer."

Harry finished what was his dinner and climbed the stairs back to his room. He opened the door to his dark room and saw two yellow eyes staring back at him. He turned on his lights and to his relief he saw Ron's nutty owl, Pig. He raced across his roomand grabed the letter tied to Pig's feet. Harry tore the envelope open.

_Harry, _

_Sorry for the long wait. We will pick you up tomorrow around 5 p.m. Be in your bedroom…we are using a portkey. We are picking Hermione up on our way to the Dursley's. See you soon!_

_Ron_

Harry fell on his bed with a sigh of relief.


	2. An Unexpected Dream

An Unexpected Dream 

Harry was traveling down a long, dark, deserted hallway. He had absolutely no idea where he was. The air was misty and foggy, so it was hard to see where he was going. Then, Harry came across a door. He ventured over to the wooden door in hopes of getting out of this place. But, to his surprise, the door was marked 'Weasley'.

Harry slowly turned the doorknob. He peered through the door and realized that he was in the Weasley's yard. Curious, he stepped through the doorway to see what was going on. Harry walked across their front lawn and started to walk up the steps when Ron came out the front door with his broomstick. Then, Harry say himself come out behind Ron, also carrying a broomstick. This must be a dream, Harry thought to himself.

"I haven't played Quidditch in so long!" the other Harry said.

"Yeah, hopefully you're not good anymore, then I can finally beat you," Ron relied with a laugh. Harry decided to follow both of them.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley came yelling out of the garden, "You were supposed to de-gnome the garden yesterday! I've asked over a million times!"

"Oops," Ron said quietly.

"Now, you're going to have to wash the dishes for the next two weeks for your punishment. And if you don't do that, I'll say no more Quidditch until school starts!"

"But Mom, the dishes wash themselves."

"I'll take the spell off them!"

Ron stormed off with the other Harry following him. Rom was muttering, "When you're not looking, I'll put the spell back on."

The, Harry found himself back out into the misty hallway. That, he had to admit, was really strange. He decided to travel farther down the hallway. He came across another door to his right. When he read what was on this door, he debated whether or not he should go in. He really wanted too, but deep inside of him Harry thought that he shouldn't. After a minute of pondering, Harry opened and went though the door that said 'Granger'.

Harry had entered Hermione's bedroom. There she was, lying on her bed reading a book. Harry stood in the same place, not knowing what to do. Hermione was wearing bellbottom jeans, w white tank top, and her curly brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Harry always liked it when she wore her hair up. She is so beautiful, he thought.

There was a knock on her window. They both turned their heads in that direction. Hermione walked over to the window and opened it, in flew Pig.

"Hey there Pig," Hermione said to the owl.

She unwrapped the letter from his claw. Harry watched as she read the letter from Ron to herself. Then she said something that lifted Harry off of his feet.

"Yes! Harry's coming!"

Harry awoke from the bizarre dream. He sat up in his bed and looked over at his clock. It was 3:30 in the morning. This dream wasn't like any of his other dreams. He felt like it was telling him something.

Could it be that Hermione secretly had a crush on him as he did of her? Or that Ron was having trouble keeping up with his chores? Harry sat in his bed for a few minutes just going over all the events that had happened in his dream. Harry decided that he would discuss the whole thing with Ron tomorrow. So, he rolled over, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Rescue

The Rescue

Harry sat around the whole next day and thought about two things: the dream from last night and his departure from the Dursley's that night. The Dursley's were glad that he was finally leaving. Dudley had even came to Harry's room and said goodbye. However, it was in a very nasty tone. But, it's the thought that counts.

At quarter of five, Harry gathered all of his belongings and put them in his suitcase. He couldn't believe that he was going in to his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts had become like his home and he was worried to think of what life would be without it. Will he still see Ron and Hermione? Of course, Ron and Harry had talked about getting an apartment somewhere so they can still be roommates. His thoughts sidetracked to Hermione for a second. What was she going to do when she left Hogwarts?

When five o'clock finally rolled around, Harry piled all of his things in a corner of his room. He sat on his bed and waited for the Weasley's to come. He didn't expect them to come at exactly five because they are never on time for anything. Hedwig gave a little hoot and it sounded like she didn't want to be in her cage anymore. Harry went over and let her out.

"Fly to Ron's house when you're through hunting," Harry said to her. Hedwig hooted and was out the window.

Harry sat down on his bed and waited some more, it was already 5:15. Then all of a sudden he was thrown off of his bed by a very powerful force. He had land all the way on the other side of his room.

"Bloody hell! That was awesome!" He heard Ron's voice and laughed.

"Is everyone okay? No broken bones? If so, I can just fix it with my wand," that was George's voice.

"Who cares! Let's do it again!" then Fred's voice.

Harry looked over at his bed and say Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George thrown about it.

"Hey guys!" Harry said with excitement.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said as he fell off the bed, "Sorry about that. When we used the portkey to go to your bedroom, we had no idea where we would land in your bedroom."

"Are you okay Harry?" it was Hermione. She got up from the bed and ran to Harry and gave him a warm hug.

"Yeah, I'm great…now," Harry said as he hugged Hermione back.

"Okay, where is all of you stuff Harry? We should all grab something and then hold the portkey with out other hands so we can to this all in one trip," Fred suggested.

"Oh, it's all right over here," Harry said as he let go of Hermione.

They all grabbed something and held onto the small key that resembled the portkey.

"Man Harry, thank God that you pack light," Ron said thankfully.

They all grabbed onto the key and held on tight. "Okay here is goes!" said George with delight.

There was a loud pop and Harry felt himself rushing along a streak of blurred colors. He looked around and saw the rest of the gang holding on tight with their eyes closed. With the exception of Fred and George who were laughing their heads off. Then, a minute later they all landed on a hard wood floor. Harry looked around him and saw that he was in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley came running up to the heap of people and pulled Harry out and gave him a welcoming hug, "It's so good to see you again! How was the ride? Did you get all of your stuff? Why don't you go and put you stuff in Ron's room and then come down for supper."

"Okay mom, stop bombarding him with a million questions!" Ginny had just showed up into the kitchen, "Hey Harry!"

"Hi Ginny!" Harry replied with a smile.

"Okay, um, lets go and put your things in my room," Ron butted in.

Harry followed Ron up to his bedroom all the way on the top floor. As Harry entered Ron's room he felt like he was back home. The Weasley's always made him feel like he was part of the family. He considered them part of his family and their home was like Harry's second home. Harry plopped all of his luggage onto a spare bed that was set up for him. Then he remember something.

"Ron, I have to tell you something that happened last night," Harry said.

"Okay, do you want me to get Hermione first?" Ron suggested.

"NO! She should be the last one to hear this!"

"Okay, go ahead…shot…"


	4. The Dream Revealed

The Dream Revealed

The next morning Harry explained his whole dream to Ron. Ron thought that it was very amusing. He was convinced that Harry was having 'one of those dreams' about Hermione.

"Now, how did you feel when you woke up? Did you find yourself sweating?" Ron consulted.

"Ewww! Gross! Ron shut up!" Harry said back.

"Harry, you've got it bad for Hermione. Why don't you tell her how you feel?

"No way, I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship."

"Okay fine, I've had enough talk about love stuff. Let's got outside and play Quidditch."

Harry and Ron both grabbed their broomsticks and headed out the front door. It had been so long since Harry had been on his Firebolt. He couldn't wait to play Quidditch again.

"I haven't played Quidditch in so long!" Harry said, excited.

"Yeah, hopefully you're not good anymore, then I can finally beat you," Ron said with a laugh.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley came yelling out of the garden, "You were supposed to de-gnome the garden, yesterday! I've already asked you a million times!"

"Oops," Ron said quietly.

"Now, you have to wash the dishes for two weeks! And if you don't do that, I'll say no more Quidditch until school starts!"

"But mom, the dishes wash themselves,"

"I'll take the spell off of them!"

Ron stormed off with Harry following him. Ron was muttering, "When you're not looking, I'll put the spell back!"

Both of them walked back into the kitchen. While Ron was starting his dish duty, Harry was comparing the dream events and what just happened right now.

"Bloody hell, Ron! Do you realized what just happened!" Harry blurted out.

"Yeah, my mom just screamed her head off at me," Ron said.

Yeah that and that same thing that just happened was exactly the same thing that happened in my dream two nights ago."

"What are you getting at? Oh wait! Maybe your dreams are showing you what happens to certain people in the future."

"Exactly," Harry said with excitement, "So depending on which door I go into, it will probably show me those people and what they will do!"

"This is so wicked! Too bad there wasn't a door for Malfoy, maybe something bad is happening to him."

"There probably is a door for him; I'll just have to travel farther down the hallway. The question is how do I get back to that hallway again?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione had just walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione! Get this; Harry's having dreams about things that happen to people in the future!" Ron blurted out.

"Wait, what? Who are you having dreams about?" She questioned.

"Me and y--…" Ron started to say.

"and that's it! Just Ron, no one else!" Harry interrupted.

"Wow really? Like what happened to Ron?"

So Harry explained the whole thing to Hermione. He told her about the dream, but leaving out the part about her. Then, he told her what just happened in the front yard. Hermione looked amazed. When Harry had finished explaining everything to Hermione, he realized that Ron was gone.

"Where did Ron go to?" Hermione asked.

"I'm right here," Ron entered the kitchen with the biggest smile on his face. He had just found out something that no one else, except Ginny, knows about. Hermione has a big thing for Harry. He promised Ginny that he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Harry, if she didn't tell anyone about Harry liking Hermione, not even Hermione herself. They both had made it a goal to set them both up by the end of this year. Will it work, or will it not work?


	5. The Perfect Opportunity

The Perfect Opportunity

Weeks had passed since Harry and Hermione had arrived at the Weasley's. Harry still didn't know about Hermione liking him, and Hermione didn't know about Harry liking her. It was the day before they would all leave on the Hogwarts Express and everyone was packing. Harry and Ron were throwing things into their suitcases.

"Well, this is the last time we will be doing this," Ron said with sadness and excitement, seeing as they were heading into their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, unless we both fail and have to repeat 7th year again," Harry said jokingly.

"So, have you told Hermione that you fancy her?"

"No, why would I do that?" Harry said nervously, "It would only make things really awkward."

"Bloody hell, Harry! You can't keep your feelings bottled up inside of you. Before you know it, you'll burst! Just tell her, what's the worst thing that she can say?" Ron was desperately trying to get Harry with Hermione.

"That's the problem, I'm afraid of what she'll say!"

"Well, have another dream and she what she really is going to say. Speaking of those, have you had any more?" Ron asked.

"No. I don't know how to have another one." Harry said with disappointment.

In Ginny's room, Hermione was neatly folding her clothes and Ginny was asking Hermione the same questions as Ron was asking Harry.

"Of course I haven't told him yet!" Hermione said with the same reaction as Harry had, "I'm almost positive that he doesn't have those same feelings for me. Plus, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"Hermione! Have you seen the way he looks at you? Please tell me that you don't think those are just friendly looks. Well …they're very friendly," then Ginny was thinking maybe she had gone too far, "How are you going to know whether or not her feels the same way about you if you don't tell him?"

"No," Hermione decided, "I'm just going to accept the fact that Harry and I are just friends."

At 10:59 a.m., the next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all boarded the Hogwarts Express. The train started moving just as they all got on. The four of them tried to find an empty compartment. Ginny then ducked into one with Neville.

"I still can't believe that Ginny and Neville are together," Ron said with a shutter.

The three of them finally found an empty compartment about half way down the train. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, as they always did, and Ron stretched himself out on the other side.

About two hours into the ride, Ron got up to go to the bathroom. Butterbeer seemed to go right through him, or so he said. Harry knew that Ron was just trying to get Hermione and him alone together.

"So, Harry," Hermione said as she turned towards him, "Have you had anymore of those dreams?"

"No, I can't figure out how to have anymore, or get back into that hallway," Harry said disappointed.

"And you've only had that one about Ron?" then Hermione decided to tease him a little, "…none about me?"

"Why, do you want me to have one about you?" Harry said with a playful grin on his face.

"Yeah, I do!" Hermione laughed.

They were both in a teasing mood, so Harry decided to have some fun. He started to tickle Hermione, and then she'd tickle him back. They were both laughing and tickling each other. Then, they rolled off the seat and onto the compartment floor.

Ron opened the door and saw Harry on top of Hermione, on the floor, tickling each other and they both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Get a room," Ron said, sounding like he had accomplished a very important mission.

"We did have a room, until you came in," Harry smiled and couldn't believe that he just said that. He helped Hermione back up onto the seat.

Five hours later, the whole school was entering into the Great Hall for the long awaited feat. Once everyone was seated and the new students were all sorted into their houses, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! The staff and I are pleased to have you all back and we welcome the new witches and wizards. I just have one announcement before I allow you to consume the food that has been prepared for us this evening. In two weeks, there will be a back to school dance for the whole school, here in the Great Hall. It is semi-formal and there will be a band and refreshments. You are allowed to have a date, but they must go to Hogwarts. Further information will be posted in you common rooms.

I believe that is all, so you may all…dig in!" Dumbledore concluded.

Ron and Ginny were both thinking the same exact thing; Harry had to ask Hermione to the dance.


	6. Popping the Question

Popping the Question

That night, in the boys' dormitory, Harry only had one thought on his mind. How was he going to ask Hermione to the dance? She was the only person that he wanted to go with. But, Harry didn't want to make it seem like it was a date, just going with a friend type of thing. The rest of the boys were talking about who they were planning on asking to the dance.

"I'm taking Ginny, of course," Neville stated the obvious.

"Dude, don't say that when I'm around," Ron said with a shutter, "I'm planning on asking Luna."

"Good match," Dean chimed in, "I'm going to ask Parvati."

"And I'm taking Lavender, "Seamus stated, seeing as they were going out.

"Harry, are you taking Hermione?" Ron asked.

All four of the boys seemed to agree that Harry and Hermione were perfect for each other. They all thought it was a given that they would be going to the dance together.

"I just don't know how to ask her," Harry said.

"Mate, just say, 'Hermione, will you go to the dance with me?' it's that simple," Ron suggested.

"And then add, 'I'll pick you up at eight,' because that's always a classic," Seamus laughed.

Harry had the look on his face that he might chicken out.

"Listen Harry," said an annoyed Ron, "I'll give you until next week to ask her, and then I'm going to ask her for you!"

"Okay fine," Harry agreed.

A week went by and people were pairing up for the dance. Harry still hadn't asked Hermione yet, and she still was available. He heard that Ernie (from hufflepuff) and Colin Creavey had already asked her and she turned them both down. So, Harry hoped that she would say yes to him. He had gotten so caught up in starting school that he, surprisingly, hadn't thought about Hermione that much. But, he had to act tonight otherwise Ron was going to take charge in the morning.

At 11 pm Harry entered the common room. He had been finishing his potions essay in the library. Harry was surprised to find that Hermione was the only one in the common room. He had a feeling that Ron had something to do with this. Hermione was sitting on the couch, in front of the glowing fire, reading her Herbology book. Harry took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"Harry! I haven't talked to you in a while. I mean, outside of our classes. So, what's up?" Hermione was a little nervous. She was hoping that he would bring up the dance.

"Well, actually, I want to talk to you about something."

Hermione put her book down a focused on Harry.

"I was wondering," Harry stuttered, "…well what I want to say is…umm…

Hermione, will you go to the dance with me?"

There it was. It was out on the table. Harry was extremely nervous and he could feel a cold sweat on the back of his neck. Hermione, on the other hand, was beaming with joy.

"Yes! Harry I would love to go to the dance with you!"

Both of them felt like fireworks were going off inside of them.

Well what do you think? Please review and tell me how I'm doing with this story! Thanks for all of the reviews!


	7. To Dream and Dance

Sorry I haven't written in a while...to busy reading Half Blood Prince. Well, I finally finished and realized that my story sort of doesn't fit in at all. So, I apoligize for all of the different things that happen in The Hero. Enjoy and **review** the new chapter. Thanks for all of your great reviews!

Dream and Dance

"I did it," Harry said to Ron as he entered to boy's dormitory.

"Did what?" a million ideas were now running through Ron's mind.

"I asked Hermione," Harry said, barely believing what he just did.

"Bloody Hell, mate! Good for you, you finally asked Hermione out."

"What?...no, I asked her to the dance. But, she probably thinks we're going as friends."

"Oh, but that's still great! You're half way there…kind of," Ron said trying to not ruin Harry's moment, "Maybe something will spark during the dance."

"Yeah, but I highly doubt it," Harry said as he got into his four poster bed, "I don't really care at this moment though. I just like the fact that she's going to the dance with me. I heard that she turned down Ernie and Colin."

Harry said goodnight to Ron and turned over on his side to go to sleep. He was so pleased with himself for getting the courage to ask Hermione and also pleased that she said yes, without even thinking for a minute. Harry closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. He found himself in the same hallway with the doors. It was the same as it was before, very misty and hard to see ahead. To his left he saw the Weasley's door and to the right was Hermione's. He wanted to go in both of those doors again, but he was also curious to see what else was down this hallway.

Harry traveled down passed Hermione's door and was on the lookout for any other doors that he may come across. Within seconds he had come across another door on his left. This door looked the same as the other two, wooded and old looking, but there was a different name on it. Harry read the name and didn't even need to think whether or not he should open the door. Harry closed his hand around the oval shaped doorknob and opened the door that said 'Malfoy'.

Harry was in the Slytherin Common Room. He could tell because he was in the what looked like the dungeon, cold and slightly dark, the Slytherin banners were up, and everyone there had a the Slytherin crest on their robes. Harry looked around the common room for any trace of Malfoy.

Finally Harry found Malfoy. Malfoy was on the green couch and cuddled up with Millicent Bulstrode. Harry never understood why Malfoy was always attracted to the ugliest people. Malfoy had his arm around Millicent, taking to her in a seductive way, and Millicent was giggling. Harry had no idea why this was in his dream. Why would he possibly want to see Malfoy in a happy state? But then he realized why.

Pansy Parkinson came storming across the common room toward the couch with Malfoy and Millicent. She looked absolutely livid. Harry then remembered that Malfoy and Pansy were supposedly going out.

A red faced Pansy reached the couch as Malfoy stood up and was trying to think of a cover up story.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Pansy was outraged, " What do you think you're doing! I can't believe you!"

"Babe, it's not what it looks like! I um….thought it was you for a second," Malfoy used a lame excuse.

"Oh please, like I'm going to believe that story! I can't believe you would ever do something like this! I trusted you! We're through!" Pansy looked like she could have punched someone.

"Wait! Pansy, can't we talk about it?" Malfoy had completely disserted Millicent on the couch as he chased after Pansy. Pansy turned around and had one last thing to say.

"You are unbelievable! You think you can sucker your way out of this one? No, I think not. You're such a jerk!"

"I'm unbelievable! You're just overreacting!" Malfoy was now turning a light shade of red.

Pansy then took her right hand, clutched in a fist, and punched Malfoy so hard in the left eye that it made him fall over on the floor. Malfoy lay on the floor clutching his left eye while Pansy dashed out of the common room, Millicent ran over to Malfoy; everyone in the common room was starring in awe, a few people even clapped. Harry was bent over laughing so hard that he was in stitches. A minute later he found himself back out in the dark misty hallway.

That had to be the best door yet, Harry thought to himself. He decided to travel down the hallway some more to see if there was another door. After a few seconds, he found a door on his right, this one said 'Potter'. Harry immediately opened his own door.

It took him a while to realize where he was. Harry was in the Great Hall. All of the tables had vanished, there was a pinkish hue to the room, a bunch of decorations were attached to the walls, and the whole school seemed to be there. The Weird Sisters were there again for the music. Harry realized that he was at the dance. He immediately looked around to try and find himself. He pushed his way through the crowd and traveled to almost the far end of the room where he found himself. Harry was in complete shock! Hermione was in his arms and they were dancing to a slow song. They seemed to be laughing and having a good time. Harry just starred in amazement, and then he saw something that made his burst with joy. He and Hermione were leaning toward each other, there eyes were closed, their lips were….

And then Harry woke up with a start. Half of him was extremely happy and the other half was angry. He started punching his pillow in disgust. He wanted to know he would kiss Hermione. Harry then became happy again because he knew that this could possibly happen. To happy to sleep, Harry ran over to Ron's bed and quickly awoke him.

"You're mental! Why would you wake me up in the middle of the night! How thick can you get?" Ron was muttering angrily.

"Ron, calm down, I just had the best dream ever!" Harry then explained everything that just happened. He covered Malfoy getting punched and the whole Hermione encounter at the dance. Ron seemed to be in shock too.

"Do you know what this means Harry? Malfoy is going to have a nasty black eye!" Ron saw the look on Harry's face, "…and Hermione and you definitely have a shot together. Good luck mate. Now, if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

Harry left and climbed back into his own bed. He was just bursting with excitement. On the other side of the room, Ron was also smiling. Their (Ron and Ginny) plan was working.

So, what did you think? More chapters with keep coming. In the mean time, keep reviewing! Thanks!


	8. The Perfect Dance

The Perfect Dance

The next morning, Harry was exploding with excitement. He and Ron had discussed the dream during the night, but were now in the Great Hall with Hermione. Harry had explained only the part about Malfoy to Hermione. He didn't want her to know that he was dreaming about her and the things that they did. The three of them were now discussing what made Harry able to have these dreams.

"I think maybe it's just because you're mental," Ron said jokingly with a mouthful of scramble eggs.

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione was now about to say her explanations, "I think Harry has to be really happy before he has these dreams. That seems to be the only logical explanations. The first time he had one of these dreams was right after he found out that he was going to be spending the rest of the summer with you, Ron. And the second time he had these dreams was right after…," Hermione was about to say right after he asked Hermione to the dance and she said yes. Both Harry and Hermione started to blush, Harry more that Hermione.

"Yeah, I get it. Man, will you two just get used to the fact that everybody knows," Ron had interrupted the silence. Harry was worried that Ron was about to spill out Harry's feelings toward Hermione and Hermione was worried that he feelings for Harry might just be revealed. "Everybody knows that you two are going to the school dance tomorrow night with each other, so you two don't have to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, right…exactly," Harry tried to cover up the embarrassment.

Just then his thoughts were now averted to the Slytherin Table. Malfoy had just entered with Crabbe and Goyle. But something about Malfoy made Harry, Ron, and Hermione laugh and then turn into complete shock. Malfoy's left eye was black and blue and extremely swollen. He was also at the opposite end of the table from both Pansy and Millicent.

"You guys, look! This gives us more proof that my dreams are really telling the future," Harry said with his mouth wide open in shock. All three of them were absolutely amazed and also excited at the same time.

The next day came so fast that Harry was not ready for the big dance. He was nervous, excited, and also trying to decide on the right thing to wear.

"Dumbledore said we don't have to wear dressing gown's right, just something nice and really whatever we want?" Harry asked Ron two hours before he was scheduled to meet Hermione in the Common Room.

"Mate, you sound like a girl trying to pick out the perfect outfit to wear," Ron teased, "Just wear you're black pants and a button up shirt."

Harry pulled out his black pants and his dark blue button up shirt. He had to admit, he had never dressed up or thought much about what he was wearing before just to try and impress a girl.

Eight o'clock came and Harry and Ron headed down to the Common Room. It was packed with people meeting their dates and leaving for the Great Hall. Ron found Luna, who was wearing a light blue strapless dress, and left the Common Room. Harry stood around looking for Hermione; she was no where in sight.

"Hey, Harry," a familiar voice called from behind. Hermione was wearing a stunning halter top, knee length, black dress. It had just a hint of sparkles to it and her hair was down. Harry thought it almost looked curlier but less bushy that normal.

Harry felt his mouth drop open in awe and he was trying to find something to say. All the words were caught in his mouth, but nothing wanted to come out.

"Um…wow…you…look…really great, Hermione," He finally blurted out.

"Thanks, you look nice too. I don't think I've ever seen you dress like this before," Hermione saved the conversation and they both laughed, "Shall we head down to the dance?"

Harry and Hermione casually linked arms as best friends do and headed toward the Great Hall. As they entered Harry realized that he was reliving this dream. All of the tables were gone, the Weird Sisters were playing music, and there was a dark hue with some dimmed colored light in the room. Harry and Hermione head toward Ron and Luna who were at the punch bowl…surprise, surprise.

"Hey you two," Ron said as he took a big gulp at his punch, "How's your night going?"

But before any of them could answer Luna said, "Ron this is my favorite song! Let's dance!" She whisked Ron away to the middle of the dance floor. Harry and Hermione were laughing at how they looked together. Ron was a really bad dancer, but he didn't seem to care too much.

"Hey, Hermione…do you want to dance," Harry was surprised that that had just come out of his mouth with out him feeling nervous.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Hermione said with a smile.

They walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Harry was worried that he would look stupid dancing and that Hermione would be embarrassed. They danced to a somewhat fast song. Harry and Hermione seemed to be the perfect dance partners. Harry didn't even have to think about the moves that he was doing, they just sort of came to him. Hermione seemed to be having a good time.

Then, the music changed and a slow song came on. Hermione looked like she was about to turn away. She was nervous about a slow dance, so was Harry. Harry found the courage and pulled Hermione to him. He put his hand around her tiny waist and she followed and put her hands around his neck.

"This ought to be fun," Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah, really…it's something new for us," Harry smiled back, "Hey Hermione how did you figure out how the whole dream thing this morning?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just put two and two together and I got the answer."

"It's just weird how it takes something big to make be really happy. I wish I could have those dreams every night," Then as a joke, Harry said, "Quick! Make me happy!"

Hermione leaned in and gave him a kiss. It wasn't long, but it wasn't quick either. Harry was in awe again as their lips were touching. It was the best feeling in the world and to think it was exactly was his dream had looked like.

Hermione pulled away, blushing, "Happy now?"

"Yup," Harry said and then he kissed her again and lost track of how long it lasted.


	9. Popping the Second Question

Popping the Second Question

That night, after the dance, Harry and Hermione sat by the fire in the Common Room. It was about one in the morning and everyone else had gone to bed. Harry was still in shock about what had happen that evening. He had kissed Hermione. Hermione seemed to be a little shocked herself, but she wasn't disappointed about it. Neither was Harry.

"So, um…Hermione," Harry stuttered. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. This was really awkward for him. "About tonight…"

"Kind of a surprise, huh?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, but it was a good surprise," Harry concluded has he took a hold of Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled. She never thought that her night was going to end like this. Hermione expected to be going to bed and having Ginny saying that she blew her chance at ever getting Harry. But, tonight was different. Hermione never imagined that she would be sitting on the couch with Harry and holding his hand.

Harry felt the same way about tonight. He couldn't wait to tell Ron about what had happened. Harry had expected to have passed out at the dance because he was so nervous. But like Hermione's night, his was different too.

Finally Harry decided to finish what he was going to say before, "Um, Hermione…do you think, well…will you go out with me?"

Hermione looked like she was taken by surprise but also happy that the question came up. But when she saw the look on Harry's face, she decided to play around will him.

"Are you serious?" Hermione made it seem like she was in total disgust. Then she finished her statement when she saw that Harry looked shocked, "Of course I'll go out with you!"

Inside, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was a little scared there for a minute and then he realized that Hermione was just kidding with him. They talked for a while by the fire until both of them became tired. Harry and Hermione got up from the couch, hand in hand, and walked to the dormitory doors. As they were about to part, Harry gave Hermione a goodnight kiss and they said goodnight.

Harry opened his bedroom door and say Ron sitting upright on his bed, he seemed to be waiting for Harry to come in.

"Bloody hell mate! What happened!" Ron shouted with excitement.

"You'll never believe what happened at the dance," Harry started to say but was then interrupted by Ron.

"Harry, how thick can you get? Everyone saw you two sucking each other's faces off!" Ron laughed and Harry blushed, "I meant what happened when you guys where in the common room. Anything exciting?"

"I asked her out."

"And…" Ron was practically on his knees with anticipation.

"And she said yes!"

"YES!" Ron jumped up and then fell back on his bed, "Finally! Harry, I was getting worried about you for a while. I mean, Ginny and I thought it would happen sooner than this."

"Wait a minute! You told Ginny!"

"Yeah, after she told me that Hermione liked you," Ron was now smiling because Harry was going to start putting the puzzle together.

"Wait! What? When did this all happen? Hermione liked me and you didn't say anything!" Harry threw his pillow at Ron.

"I found out that Hermione liked you when we were at the burrow. I couldn't tell you because I knew that you would go all whack job on me and then you would be even more nervous that you already were," Ron threw the pillow back at Harry.

The conversation ended with a pillow fight between Harry and Ron. When Harry finally went to sleep he recounted the events that had happened that night. This was definitely the best night in his whole life. He finally got the girl of his dreams.

Okay, I know this is a short chapter. It's kind of like a filler for the one that's coming up next. I should have chapter 9 up sometime this week. Please review and tell what you think. Thanks for all of you who have been reviewing so far. While you're waiting for chapter 10, you should check out my knew HP fanfic _Letters_. Thanks again!


	10. Gone

Gone

Harry found himself in the same hallway that he had been in numerous times before. It was still misty and very dark. Hermione was right; he had to be happy before he could enter this bizarre but interesting place. Harry walked down the hallway at a fairly quick pace; he knew what door he wanted to go into this time. Finally, Harry reached his own door. Harry just wanted to know what was going to happen to him in these next few days to come. He opened the door and found himself in the Great Hall. Harry was somewhat disappoint because he could have predicted that he was going to be in the Great Hall. With Ron as a friend, you never missed a meal or even a snack for that matter.

He found himself with Ron at the Gryffindor table. They looked like they were exhausted. Almost like that had pulled an all nighter every day of the month.

"Harry," a tired Ron said, "Can't I just go to sleep! I'll be back for dinner and then we can continue with whatever we're supposed to be looking for."

"Ron! Don't you remember what Hermione said? Never give up until you have completed your mission! And Ron, we definitely have a huge mission on our hands. And I'm not going to give up now. We have to find…"

And with that Harry was back out in the Hallway. What a terrible way to end one of those dreams. He tried going back inside to see what they were supposed to find, but the door wouldn't open. This was very frustrating.

Harry continued walking down the hallway until he found the second door that he wanted to go in. Harry reached Hermione's door and immediately opened it. For a second, Harry thought that he was still in the hallway. It was very misty and you could hardly see anything. Harry started walking just to see if the fog ever ended. It didn't. Suddenly he felt something at his foot, almost like he had ran into something or someone. He knelt down to see what it was. What Harry saw sent shivers up his spine. He wanted to scream or yell, but it felt like he couldn't find his voice. He was looking at a cold and lifeless body of Hermione Granger.

Harry woke up sweating. He sat bolt upright and saw Ron looking at him like he had three heads.

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron said.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry didn't care where he was or what time it was. He just needed to know that Hermione was safe.

"Last time I checked she was having breakfast in the Great Hall. Why, you want to go and snog her in front of everyone?" Ron thought he was being funny, "She was waiting for you, but I told her that you were still sleeping."

Harry jumped up from his bed and pulled his robes on over his pajamas. He raced though the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. People were looking at him like he was insane as he passed them in the hallways. As he was about to enter the Great Hall he ran right into Hermione as she was coming out.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione greeted him with a smile and a kiss.

"Bloody hell! Thank God your alive, I mean okay."

"What?" Hermione's smile drifted off her face.

"Oh I had this dream last night. But, it doesn't matter now that you're okay." Harry didn't care now that he saw a lifeless Hermione in his dream. She was with him now and it made him feel like nothing horrible could go wrong.

"Was I in you dream?"

Harry recounted his dream events to Hermione as they headed back to the Common Room. Hermione looked frightened.

"Harry what if this comes true? You said yourself that your dreams tell what's going to happen!"

"I know that's what I'm worried about. That's why I want to be with you every second so I can make sure that nothing will happen to you."

"Harry I can take care of myself, but that's very sweat of you."

He put his arm around her as they continued walking back to the Common Room.

They entered the Common Room and found Ron at a table. The three of them sat down at the table. Ron kept giving Harry and Hermione funny looks. He couldn't stop laughing to himself. They began doing their homework because not only did they have a lot to catch up on, but the weather was terrible. It was too cold and rainy to go outside.

The three of them had a lot of laughs throughout the day. Harry's mind was completely taken off his whole dream. Before dinner Hermione got up to go to the bathroom. They agreed to meet her down in the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry and Ron began to walk downstairs about fifteen minutes later. When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she's having stomach problems or it's just that time of the month again," Ron was trying to make an excuse for why Hermione wasn't out of the bathroom yet.

Harry just gave him a look that meant "Shut Up!" They sat down in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Ten more minutes went by and Hermione still wasn't there.

"I'm going to make sure that Hermione's okay," Harry sounded worried.

"Okay, but don't make her made when you don't let her have her personal space," Ron said as he shoved mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Harry began to walk to the bathroom. He had been in a girl's bathroom before, so he wasn't uncomfortable when he went into it.

"Hermione? Are you in here?"

"She's not here…" it was Moaning Myrtle.

"Hey Myrtle, where's Hermione?"

"I saw her come in her but I never saw her go out. But I could be wrong…"

Harry ran out of the bathroom, it can't be coming true. Harry searched every possible place that Hermione would be. She wasn't in the library, any of the other bathrooms, the Common Room, or her bedroom. Harry had an unsettling know in his stomach. His worst nightmare was coming true.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I'm going to out another chapter up soon. Please review!


End file.
